The Brave and the Bold Vol 1 182
Meanwhile on Earth-One, Batman has been drawn to the Gotham Cemetery without an apparent reason and when lightning strikes near him, he is transported to Earth-Two. Batman goes to the JSA Headquarters to ask Doctor Fate to return him to Earth-One, but he finds Robin instead and he learns about the return of Hugo Strange. At that moment, both heroes are attacked by the Batmobile and weapons from old enemies that were stored in the Trophy Room in the Batcave. Batman and Robin work together to destroy the vehicles and they are suddenly joined by Batwoman. The three heroes take the Whirly-Bats from the trunk of the destroyed Batmobile and they travel to the Batcave, where they expect to find Hugo Strange. During their journey, it becomes clear that Robin resents the Batman of Earth-One for using the mantle of the original Batman. Batman on the other hand is none too pleased of being in a timeline where an older version of himself has just died, and Batwoman is concerned that her feelings for Batman will return if this younger Batman doesn't leave soon. Upon arriving at the Batcave, the heroes are attacked by several more mechanical items in the place, so the heroes put their differences aside and work as a team to destroy the Mechanical T-Rex and one of Batman's Robots. It is then that an old and decrepit Hugo Strange appears and tells them that after his last encounter with Batman and Robin, he was forced to live years in a catatonic state and that he recovered just recently, this is the reason why he seeks revenge. Batman deduces the truth and confronts Strange, telling him that what he really wants is to be killed for good and Strange reveals that it is precisely what he wants. Using the power of the rod, Strange turns himself into ashes until he completely disappears. Shortly afterwards, Starman has recovered and returning to the Cemetery, he uses the Cosmic Rod to send Batman back to Earth-One. The Dark Knight bids farewell to Robin and Batwoman, who are still emotionally shocked to see Batman once again. After Batman has departed with the promise of working together again, Robin and Starman wonder what caused Batman to be on the cemetery in the first place, and as they walk in front of the tomb of Bruce Wayne, they realize there are questions better left unanswered. | StoryTitle2 = Nemesis: "Enter... Greyfox" | Synopsis2 = The three remaining Council members hire Greyfox, an assassin, to handle Nemesis. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Clark Kent of Earth-Two * Green Lantern of Earth-Two * Huntress of Earth-Two * Jay Garrick of Earth-Two * Kathy Kane of Earth-One * Kathy Kane of Earth-Two's children * Lois Lane-Kent of Earth-Two * Mister Zero of Earth-Two * Penguin of Earth-Two * Power Girl of Earth-Two * Spinner of Earth-Two Locations: * ** *** * ** *** *** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * Spinner's Giant Top Vehicles: * * * Pantherjet * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Irene Scarfield ** Jay Kingston ** Leonard Maddoks Other Characters: * Chris Foxworth Locations: * ** * * Items: * Smoke Pellet Vehicles: * Taxi Cab | Notes = * "Interlude on Earth Two" is reprinted in and . * In the story, there are mentions of Mister Zero and the Spinner. This is the only indication that versions of these characters existed on Earth-Two. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}